In the past, where coffee makers have made coffee in various types of contemporary type coffee makers, it has been the practice for the maker to put a paper filter into the coffee brewing section of the coffee maker, and then to put a measured amount of coffee on top of the filter paper. Some types of machines have a separate water receiving chamber where a predetermined number of cups of water are placed. In the water receiving chamber, the water is heated and caused to flow into the coffee brewing section of the coffee maker where the filter and the coffee is located so that coffee can be brewed and the brewed coffee can flow through the filter into a coffee receiving receptacle.
In order to speed up coffee making procedures and also to be sure that a correct predetermined amount of coffee is placed into the coffee brewing section of the coffee maker, and in accordance with my invention, I have developed a new and improved method and apparatus for manufacture of prefilled coffee pouches or filter packs which are shaped and designed so that a coffee maker can remove the preformed coffee filled pouches or packs from a coffee can or container and place them on a one-by-one basis directly into the coffee brewing section of the coffee making machine without any need for the more time consuming less accurate two step procedure that has been required in the past as described above.
In accordance with my invention, I have found that my method and apparatus operate most desirably with a so-called crinkle type heat sealable filter paper of a relatively nonstrechable type. It has been found that excellent results can be obtained where the filter paper is manufactured of a material composition that includes polypropylene pulp and natural fibers which are otherwise identifiable in the trade as Dexter Grade 9926 which is one preferred embodiment. When using filter paper of this type for the purpose of forming pouches that can be filled with coffee, I have after through a considerable amount of experimentation that excellent results can be attained in producing the filled pouches or packs as a result of practicing my new method and by using my new apparatus.